songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 1
|presenters = Carson Kressley Michelle Collins |opening = Semi-final 1: Demi Lovato performing a medley of songs" Heart Attack" Semi-final 2: Christina Perri performing his song "Human" Final: Justin Timberlake performing an acoustic version of "Mirror" |exsupervisor = |host = New York , |interval = | entries = 30 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 1 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Lindita - Cold World |nex = |pre = }} Winner after a big and exciting show was Lindita from Kosovo with her the song "Cold World", She reached 151 Points. At the 2nd Place was Denmark represent by Eivør with their song "Rain" , She reached 142 Points and on 3rd Place was Greece represent by Helena Paparizou with her song "Survivor", she reached 121 Points. 'Location' New York is a state in the Northeastern United States and is the 27th-most extensive, fourth-most populous, and seventh-most densely populated U.S. state. New York is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south and Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border in the Atlantic Ocean with Rhode Island, east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Quebec to the north and Ontario to the west and north. The state of New York, with an estimated 19.8 million residents in 2015,4 is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City, the state's most populous city and its economic hub. With an estimated population of 8.55 million in 2015,] New York City is the most populous city in the United States and the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States. The New York City Metropolitan Area is one of the most populous urban agglomerations in the world. New York City is a global city,14 exerting a significant impact upon commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment, its fast pace defining the term New York minute.The home of the United Nations Headquarters, New York City is an important center for international diplomacy and has been described as the cultural and financial capital of the world, as well as the world's most economically powerful city. New York City makes up over 40% of the population of New York State. Two-thirds of the state's population lives in the New York City Metropolitan Area, and nearly 40% live on Long Island.8 Both the state and New York City were named for the 17th century Duke of York, future King James II of England. The next four most populous cities in the state are Buffalo, Rochester, Yonkers, and Syracuse, while the state capital is Albany. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off three days after the results of the first Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 27th June 2016 three cities and three Venues were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 28th June 2016 it as announced that New York would be the Host city of the first HeartVision Song Contest. Host venue Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at New York on 30 June 2016, hosted by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. Fifteen countries participated in the first semi-final, while fifteen countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 1 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. 'Semi-Final 1' *The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Semi-Final 2' *The ten countries in this semi final with the highest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final. 'Grand Final' Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Grand Final Recap Category:HeartVision Song Contest